


Nightmares Aren't Supposed to Be Real

by LemonBubble



Series: NVTR Fics [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, The End of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has bad dreams. They come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Aren't Supposed to Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> Night Vale Town Riot Bonus Prompt - the Apocalypse

The sky was the empty featureless blue that it so often was in the desert. The sand stretched on forever on all sides. There was nothing at all, but still he felt afraid. After a moment, something appeared in the sky, streaking slowly from one edge to the other, leaving a white trail behind it. The world flashed bright and then dark and then there was nothing at all.

-

Cecil snapped awake, panting and sweating. A dream. Just a dream. Carlos made a sleepy noise next to him and turned over, draping an arm across Cecil. He smiled and snuggled into it, calming down and gradually drifting back to sleep.

-

Cecil woke up alone the next morning. He dragged himself out of bed and found Carlos in the kitchen, making breakfast.

“Good morning.” Carlos said, greeting him with a kiss. “You sleep well?”

“Morning.” Cecil mumbled. “Slept okay. Had a dream that woke me up.”

“Oh?” Carlos asked with a slight frown.

“Mmh. There was a… white line and then everything exploded.” Cecil dismissed it with a shrug. “What about you?”

“Oh, the usual, getting chased by something vague and menacing, through somewhere also vague and menacing.” Carlos said, putting a cup of coffee down in front of Cecil. He drank it gratefully and forgot about the dream.

-

Now the sky was faintly green around the edges. That, on its own, was pretty normal. What wasn’t normal were the long thin clouds that were slowly filling the sky. They slowly spread from the top of the sky down to the horizon. There were explosions wherever they touched. Cecil winced at the blinding flashes and solid walls of sound that followed a moment later, but he didn’t wake up this time, not until the sky was filled with the unnatural white lines.

-

“Have you checked your dream interpretation guide?” Carlos asked the next time Cecil mentioned the dreams. “If you’re getting them a lot they might be important.”

“I’ve looked.” Cecil said, nodding. “There’s nothing about empty desert and exploding white lines.”

“Hmm.” Is all Carlos says in response.

-

Weeks pass and the dreams keep happening. They get more and more frequent until, out of nowhere, they stop. Cecil sleeps easily after that, until one day he wakes up and finds the sky full of white lines.

-

“Wh-what are they?” He asks Carlos, his normally steady voice stuttering out of nervousness.

“They’re…” Carlos sighed, sounding resigned, sad. “They’re the trails of missiles, Cecil. The rest of the world has been at war and… well, it’s ending now. In the worst possible way.”

“It’s just like in my dreams.” Cecil said, hardly louder than a whisper. He held tight to Carlos’ hand. “This is all my fault.”

“No, Cecil, no, it’s not your fault.” Carlos touched his face, turning it so Cecil was forced to look in his eyes. “There are plenty of people to blame, but you’re not one of them. None of this is your fault, no matter what you dreamed.”

“Are you sure?” Cecil asked, hating how sad Carlos looked.

“I’m positive.” Carlos said and he pulled Cecil into a kiss.

The bombs hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeah, I don't like this one so much. Too rushed is the main thing. On the other hand, it was 5 am after an all-nighter when I wrote it, so it could have been worse.


End file.
